The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Gallery 20thCenturyFoxlogo.jpg|20th Century Fox logo TheWigglesMovieLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Movie logo HeyThereWally.jpg|Wally riding his bicycle in "Hey There Wally" MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingles TheWigglesMovie-TheWigglesWaving.jpg|Scene 1: Start Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-2.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles, don't blow that whistle!" Mrs.BinglesBlowingWhistle.jpg|Mrs. Bingles blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony starts becoming silly JeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff AnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyCleaningShirts.jpg|Anthony cleaning shirts AnthonyasRabbit.jpg|Anthony as rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg AnthonyActingLikePlane.jpg|Anthony as plane AnthonyMakingFruityFace.jpg|Anthony making fruity face AnthonyMakingFruityFace2.jpg|Jeff and Murray being distracted MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-3.jpg|"The sound of the whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things." WaldotheMagnificent.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent WallyandCecil.jpg|Wally and Cecil WallytheGreat3.jpg|"Give me a chance. I can prove myself." CeciltheMagicClubPresident.jpg|Cecil the Magic Club President JimbotheJuggler.jpg|Jimbo the Juggler WallyandRoland.jpg|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.jpg|Roland the Remarkable TheWigglesMovie-Concert.jpg|Scene 2: Concert MurrayandGreg2.jpg|Murray and Greg MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy,WouldYouLikeToDance?-WigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance? IMG_2852.PNG|Murray playing electric guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up AnthonyandJeff7.jpg|Anthony and Jeff MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-4.jpg|"Why don't we point our fingers and do the twist together?" CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-WigglesMovie.jpg|Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|"How about I perform some magic?" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Greg performing the Vase of Magic Flowers Trick DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad WallytheGreat4.jpg|"Obvious Box of Mystery routine!" TheBoxofMystery-WigglesMovie.jpg|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesMovie.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear TheGirlwithGlasses.jpg|The girl explaining about Dorothy and Wally WallytheGreat'sCape.jpg|Greg holding Wally's cape TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy on bike QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" TheWigglesMovie-JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus Henry'sHouseEntrance.jpg|The Wiggles and the Life Saver LifeSaver.jpg|Life Saver IMG_3182.PNG|Murray swimming underwater GreginRockinandRollinSea.jpg|Greg JeffinRockinandRollinSea.jpg|Jeff MurrayandJeff3.jpg|Murray and Jeff RockinandRollinSea.jpg|Rockin and Rollin Sea MurrayinRockinandRollinSea.jpg|Murray GregandAnthony10.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyinRockinandRollingSea.jpg|Anthony HenrytheOctopus-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Underwater Big Band AnthonyandJacques.jpg|Anthony and Jacques BoomBoom2.jpg|Boom, Boom JeffandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Murray Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' Theme Wags'World-WideShot.jpg|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.jpg|Postman WagsandthePostman.jpg|Wags chasing the postman TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing WagsandthePostman2.jpg|The Wiggles seeing Wags and the postman TheWiggles,WagsandPostman.jpg|"Wags, take that bag and hat back to the postman." TheWiggles,WagsandPostman2.jpg|That's more like it. TheWigglesandWagsinTWM.jpg|"Wags, don't tell Dorothy about the party." Wags'House.jpg|Wags' House TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags the Dog TapWags.jpg|Tap Wags Wiggletown.jpg|Wiggletown LuigitheIceCreamVendor.jpg|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.jpg|Luigi and Prego RoseRobber.jpg|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Officer Beaples AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina, Ballerina BrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold.jpg|"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street." Captain,Dorothy&Wally.jpg|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword YoungBoyPirate.jpg|Young Boy Pirate Wigglehouse-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wigglehouse Door.jpg|Door WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the mixed up shirts. TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts AppleCatapult.jpg|Apple Catapult BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy as Baby TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young YoungAnthony.jpg|Young Anthony YoungGreg.jpg|Young Greg YoungJeff.jpg|Young Jeff YoungMurray.jpg|Young Murray IMG_3442.JPG|Young Murray and Jeff IMG_3443.JPG|Young Murray playing his toy guitar TheLittleWiggles2.jpg|"WHOO!" TheLittleWigglesinPicture.jpg|A picture of the Wiggles and Dorothy when they were young TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"I promised her that every year, we'd celebrate her birthday." AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|"Come on, everyone. Let's rock this place!" RompBompAStomp-WigglesMovie.jpg|Romp Bomp a Stomp JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping Clock.jpg|The Clock moving its eyes GardenGnomeandTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome AnthonyandGardenGnome.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome AnthonyonTelephone-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony talking on the telephone MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie-2.jpg|"I wonder what Jeff's dreaming about?" I'mACow-WigglesMovie.jpg|I'm a Cow MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|"Moo?" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|"I better wake him up." MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-5.jpg NyaNyaNya-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 10: Ship Dancing Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming TheWigglesCarryingPresents.jpg|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! DorothyandWallytheGreat.jpg|Dorothy and Wally CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges WallytheGreat5.jpg|Wally performing his magic WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy WallyandCecil2.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes WallyandDorothy2.jpg|Wally and Dorothy in Wigglehouse DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-WigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 13: Suprise! DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|"A surprise birthday party for me?" TheWigglesMovie-CircusScene.jpg|"Wally won that new wand at the magic club tonight." WallyandGreg.jpg|Wally and Greg Greg-Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieTrailer.jpg|A close up of the Wiggles Logo Wigglemix.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Wigglemix Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries